You for Me and I'm for You
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Ketika musim semi tiba, Akashi mengajak Shintarou menikmati waktu bersama ... (Summary gaje - -) - Midoaka-


**Title : You for Me and I'm for You**

 **Cast : Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Desclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Abal, gaje, OOC, Typos, absurd, BL (meskipun tidak sampai yang intens. Masih aman kok –menurut saya wkwk), dan hal-hal lain yang** ** _you know_** **lah, penulis amatir kayak apa.**

 ***Note: Romance bukan keahlian saya** ** _–sebenernya semua genre juga bukan sih-_** **. Jadi saya gak tahu ini bener romance apa bukan. Saya buat ini, karena sedikit merasa bersalah sama si abang** ** _tsundere,_** **soalnya hampir semua ff yang saya buat, dia mati terus,** ** _Gomen~._** **Dan judul, mungkin gak nyambung karena saya paling gak bisa buat judul yang pas sama ceritanya.** ** _So_** **, silahkan baca bagi yang mau :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You for Me and I'm for You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Akashi Seijuuro POV**

Pagi ini aku akan bertemu dengan Shintarou. Ya, biasanya ' _sih_ aku yang sengaja datang terlambat agar dia menungguku. Kau tahu? Wajahnya sangat lucu ketika dia kesal. Telinganya akan ikut memerah seperti kepiting rebus seiring dengan wajahnya yang juga memerah. Tapi kali ini kurasa aku yang akan menunggunya.

Aku merencanakan semacam piknik. Indah untuk melakukannya di musim semi ketika kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran seperti rintik hujan. Meskipun hal itu kadang mengganggu jika kau sedang menyantap bekal dan kelopaknya jatuh di atasnya. Atau tersangkut di sela-sela rambutmu seperti toping kue. Itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menggelar tikarnya dan menaruh keranjang dari rotan yang berisi kudapan-kudapan di tengah tikar. Aku juga membawa teh hangat dalam termos dan tentu saja cangkirnya juga. Ya, sebenarnya aku meminta sedikit bantuan supirku untuk membawanya ke sini. Tapi aku yang memilih tempatnya dan menatanya di tikar. Entahlah, aku merasa seperti ibu-ibu _rempong_ yang menyiapkan piknik keluarga. Karena aku terus merubah posisi cangkirnya agar terlihat bagus. Padahal belum ada isinya.

.

.

.

Angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan rambut merahku yang sudah susah payah kutata sehabis mandi. Padahal aku ingin mengejutkan Shintarou dengan pesonaku yang luar biasa, tapi nampaknya dia malah akan terkejut melihat tampangku yang berantakan. Ya sudahlah, aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk merapikan penampilanku karena pria jangkung itu sudah tampak dari kejauhan.

"Yang lain belum datang?" tanyanya ketika dia hanya menemukanku menunggu sendirian.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka sedang banyak urusan" jawabku enteng.

Dia terlihat enggan, tapi akhirnya dia ikut duduk juga.

Sekedar memberitahu kalau aku memang sengaja mengiriminya pesan dengan kata _'kalian'_ , padahal aku hanya mengirim pada satu orang saja. Ya, dia terlalu _Tsundere_ untuk mengakui kalau dia juga sebenarnya ingin berduaan denganku.

"Mau teh?" tidak penting ' _sih_ karena aku bertanya sambil menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir.

Dia menerimanya dan sekali lagi bertanya kenapa yang lain masih belum juga datang.

"Aku baru ingat. Mereka tidak akan datang" jawabanku itu hampir membuatnya menghamburkan teh yang baru saja hampir dia telan. Dia menoleh cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Pesanku tidak terkirim ketika aku mengeceknya kembali. Pulsaku habis, dan nampaknya pesannya hanya terkirim padamu"

Bohong besar, karena isi pulsaku sebenarnya masih ada di atas lima digit. Aku tak menjamin Shintarou bakal percaya, dan kalau dia curiga aku akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya kalau aku memang hanya mengirim pesan padanya saja. Tapi dia tidak bertanya lagi dan menyeruput tehnya dengan wajah memerah.

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa piring dan menaruh isi keranjang di atasnya. Ada _sandwich,_ kue _muffin_ , dan dua potong _cheese cake._ Shintarou terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat. Aku tahu dia merasa canggung, atau mungkin ... gugup? Dan sebenarnya aku juga sama, hanya saja kurasa aku lebih bisa menyembunyikannya daripada Shintarou.

"Mau main _shogi?_ " aku berjaga membawa papan permainan itu jika saja saat-saat seperti ini terjadi. Kami selalu bisa lebih rileks dengan adanya permainan di tengah-tengah kami.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali kalah. Dan ketika aku menyinggung soal kemenangan, dia akan berdalih kalau aku sedang pamer. _Yap!_ Sebenarnya aku sengaja pamer padanya, karena semakin aku memprovokasinya, dia akan semakin hebat dalam memberikan perlawanan. Catatan, itu juga membuat suasanya terasa lebih nyaman.

Kami berhenti setelah 10 ronde, dan dia kalah telak dengan skor 10-0. Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengulang permainan sebanyak itu karena Shintarou selalu mengajakku main lagi setelah bidak rajanya sudah terkepung. Dia memang pantang menyerah.

Aku berbaring terlentang dan baru menyadari kalau tikar kami sudah penuh dengan warna merah muda. Rasanya seperti ada di _setting_ sinetron-sinetron yang tayang di televisi. Dia juga sama, berbaring sambil memperhatikan pohon sakura yang berguguran di atas kami. Aku sengaja memilih posisi ini karena sinar matahari tak akan terlalu menyengat ketika meninggi, hanya bercak-bercak cahayanya saja yang bisa menelusup dari sela-sela pohon. Tapi resikonya, tentu akan kebanjiran banyak kelopak, karena mereka jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Setelah cukup lama aku menikmati angin yang melintas sambil memejamkan mata, aku beralih menatapnya. Dan saat aku menoleh, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya. Aku tahu kalau wajahnya langsung memerah, dan aku tahu juga kalau dia sedang memperhatikanku tadi. makanya dia malu. Karena dia _Tsundere_ , wajahnya jadi mudah memerah ketika di goda. Hal itu malah membuatku semakin suka untuk menggodanya, walaupun nyatanya aku yang jatuh pada pesona tampannya. Tapi aku tak memungkiri, kalau sebenarnya dia juga sudah jatuh pada pesonaku. Jujur, sepintas aku menyesal untuk tidak menyingkirkan keranjang yang berada di antara kami.

"Akashi"

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti sengaja merencanakan ini kan?"

"Ya" setelah selama itu dia baru menyadarinya. Entah mengapa dia selalu berpikir lambat jika menyangkut diriku, kurasa.

Dia tidak protes, hanya mendengus. Aku tak ragu mengatakan kebenarannya, karena mau bagaimanapun juga sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Aku bahagia dan dia juga. Bukannya aku _sok_ tahu, tapi aku memang tahu. Kami sudah mengenal cukup lama. Dimulai saat SMP hingga ... sekarang.

"Argh! Sial! Aku benar-benar menyukainya" ucapku, meregangkan tubuh sembari duduk.

"Hmm, aku juga sama" ucap Shintarou pelan.

Konyol. Karena kami- maksudku, aku dan Shintarou- sangat tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud masing-masing dari kami. _Aku_ untuk _Shintarou_ dan _Shintarou_ untuk _ku ..._

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini sedikit banget! Gomen lagi!**


End file.
